The OAI Transcontinental Consortium (The Consortium) proposes to implement a Brownfields Minority Worker Training Program (BMWTP) that will provide training to disadvantaged residents of color surrounding Brownfield Assessment Pilots in the cities of Dallas, Texas and Kansas City, Missouri. The purpose of the project is to implement a comprehensive, integrated training program designed to improve basic academic skills, life skills, safety and health awareness, and provide job skills training in construction and hazardous materials abatement. A major objective of implementation of such a multi-faceted training program will be to foster both economic and environmental restoration of identified Brownfield sites in the respective communities by providing sustainable employment. During the 5-year grant period, a total of 350 minority workers (200 in Dallas and 150 in Kansas City) are expected to complete various stages of training and 262 or 75% be placed in employment. The proposed programs will address the specific needs of each community and will focus on initiatives unique to each program. The Kansas City BMWTP will offer an environmental technician track and an eco restoration track;the Dallas program features an environmental technician track and a construction skills track. In both locations, the program also targets formerly incarcerated and hard-to-place individuals including those residing in Empowerment Zones and the most severely challenged community neighborhoods. The program's course offerings will include Hazardous Waste Worker training;Lead and Asbestos Abatement;Environmental Refresher Courses;Environmental Technician, Soil and Air Sampling and Preparation. Concurrent Basic and Life Skills offerings include Basic Math;Reading/Writing;Environmental Justice;and Safety and Health Issues for Minorities and Women. In addition, each BMWTP will include a Mentoring/Counseling component.